


I'm so sorry Gram Gram...

by Lehoomantrash



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Dark, Death, Domestic Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Other, This one gone be spoopy, Tread Carefully, Voodoo, discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehoomantrash/pseuds/Lehoomantrash
Summary: A knock was heard at his bed room door. "Al? Sweetie? My favorite grandson?" Al clung to his pillow as he opened the door a crack. He felt so ashamed. Here he was. A grown man crying alone in his room, like a child. "Pathetic..." He thought. "I'm so pathetic..." He looked down at his grandmother. She looked up at him with such worry, & sorrow in her eyes. She must think hes absolutely pitiful..."Hey. Let Grams show ya something. I think it'll help."
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	I'm so sorry Gram Gram...

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a discord call/stream with some buds, (how come all my fics stem from discord?) & we talked about Hazbin, & Princess & The Frog, & that being like, an AU. Then we thought about Al maybe having a grandmother like Odi. Then we HC his grandma teaching him about voodoo, & I went on a dark tangent about her teaching him, him using it for evil, &\- Ya know what, just read the damn fic. And once again: Blame Discord.

Alastor was odd. Very odd. He didn't go out drinking, or playing ball with his father in the backyard. He would much rather stay inside writing, reading a book, or listening to the radio. Its just how he preferred things. But being with his mother & grandmother was by far his favorite thing to do. He was always a "mama's boy", so it only seemed to make sense that he would love his grandmother as well. And he did! With all his heart. Whenever she would visit, he would spend all the time he could with her, & tell her everything that happened at home since the last time she visited. He would tell her all about the stories he wrote, cook with her, & listen to all the crazy stories shed tell. Of course he never believed any of them, but he would never tell Gram Gram that. So when the Depression hit, & she needed to stay with them, he practically begged his mother to let her stay.

"Mother _please!_ We have to let Grandma Opal stay!"

"Uuurrrgghh... I dunno Al... That's another mouth to feed, & moneys already near non existent..."

Al groaned. This was ridiculous! "PLEASE. Were the only place she can go!"

"I know Deer. I don't wanna send Ma away either... But I just don't know if we have the money..."

Alastor sighed in mild defeat. She was right. They were already struggling with father losing his job, & mother having to get back into the working field. They could barely keep food on the table for themselves. How were they supposed to feed a whole other person? But where would Gram Gram go? They couldn't let her live on the streets. No. That surely wouldn't do. There had to be a way to make it work...

"I- Um... What if I started working? I could start doing work for the radio, so we could have a bit more money. That way she could stay! Will that work?"

Alastor's mother turned & looked at him shocked. "Oh! Oh sweetheart, are you certain?"

"Yes! Truly! I promise, i'll work hard everyday, & bring as much money home as I can. Just please, please, PLEASE let her stay!'

"I- Well... Okay. But only if you get the job."

Alastor's smile widened, as he ran up to his mother & gave her a big hug. "Oh thank you mother, thank you! I won't let you down, I promise!"

As he bounced hugging his mother, giddy & excited like a child, he felt his mothers body shake in a small giggle. He looked down at her curiously, only for her to pinch at his cheeks, making him giggle & laugh. "Agh! Mom! Hmhmhahaha! Stop it!"

"No! I wanna remember this exact smile! You should smile more boy. You look better with one!"

"Aah! Hehehaha! No! Gram Gram! Help me! Hmhmhehehehahahaha!"

Right on cue, Grandma Opal walked in giggling at the sight of her daughter pinching at her grandsons face. "Pfft, ahahahaha! Alright, alright, let the poor boy go Elizabeth!"

"Ahahaha! Alright fine. You get off this time!"

Alastor rubbed at his cheeks as he sat back down, trying to stifle his laughter as Grandma Opal jokingly lectured his mother for "bullying" him. This. This was what he considered perfect. Sitting in the kitchen with his mother & Gram Gram, smiling, laughing, & having fun. It was in these moments he wished he could stop time just so it could go on just that little bit longer. But all he could do was bask in the glorious moment before life decided he was happy for long enough, & bring him right on back to reality.

As he sat back in his chair laughing at the hilarious display of Gram Gram threatening to ground his mother for "being mean to her poor little doe", he heard the sound of his father stomping his way towards the kitchen, & instinctively shut up. He knew _exactly_ what he was mad about. When he stopped laughing, his mother also stopped giggling, leaving a very confused Grandma Opal. "Hah? What's wrong? Is everything-"

" **HEY!** Keep it down will ya!? I got a fucking headache!"

Alastor turned to see his father with alcohol spilled on his shirt, & fire in his eyes. Of course. Right on the god damn dot. "Sorry father."

"Don't sorry me boy! What were you yelling about before? It was pissing me off."

"I um... Al is gonna try to get a job at the radio station. If he gets the job, we'll be able to earn more money, & Ma will be able to stay with us-"

 **"What!?"** Alastor flinched as his father banged his fist against the wall leaving a dent. Perfect. Just perfect. "You didn't talk to me about this! No way were letting that old hag stay! She can camp out on the streets like the rest of those useless bigots!"

"HEY. Who you calling a bigot? Your the one that spends all day sitting on your backside drinking away instead of trying to get another job! Ya know, like how **I** told you?"

Alastor immediately darted up in his seat. Oh no. Don't do this Grams. Don't fight with pops. No no no no no.

"Watch your tongue you old hag! I could snap that old spine of yours in half with my THUMB. Don't make me remind you who the man of the house is!"

Oh god. Oh no. Please don't say anything Gram Gram. Oh no no no no no. "Father please. Its okay. Gram Gram, just-"

"Oh really? I would actually say that's Alastor. Unlike his father, hes respectful, kind, a gentlemen, & knows how to take charge. Don't go around making everybody miserable!"

"Oh please! That boy ain't a man! Just a dumb kid, that probably ain't even mine! Wouldn't surprise me. Knowing who his mother-"

 **"Don't. You. DARE. Speak ill of** **mother you bastard."** The words left Alastor's mouth before he could think on them, & the moment they did, he smacked his hand over his mouth, as he prayed that his father somehow hadn't heard it. But he did. Loud & clear.

"How. **Dare** you talk to me in that tone **boy?** " He wasn't yelling anymore. Merde.

"I- I'm so sorry. I don't- I didn't-" Didn't what? He couldn't say he didn't know. He clearly knew what he said. And he couldn't say he didn't mean it. Cause he did. Oh god. What to do. Fathers furious. What was he gonna do to him? Was he gonna kill him? Oh god. Was he gonna kill Gram Gram? Or mom? Alastors mind went blank as he shook trying to tell himself to run. Call the cops. Grow wings & fly away with Grams & mom in his arms. Something. Anything.

"AAAHH."

That... That was mother... Oh. Oh no. No no no no no. Once Al came to, he saw his mother standing in front of him, with his father gripping her by her hair. It took a moment for him to even register what had just happened before it dawned on him. His father was gonna grab his neck & choke him. But his mother jumped in front of him before he could.

When it finally clicked what had happened, Alastor screamed & got out of dodge via instinct. He ended up tripping over his own feet, & falling hard on the floor. He picked himself up just in time to witness his father throw his mother by the hair into the counter, & grab her neck. No. No no no, not again. Why now? Why at all?

"Let my daughter go you demon!"

Alastor felt his heart sink to his stomach. What was Gram doing? He'll kill her! No. No way. He couldn't let him hurt Grams. Or mom for that matter.

"Grams no! Get away from her!"

Alastor felt himself jump up to throw himself at his father, only to get picked up & thrown down on the table, crashing threw it, causing his clothes to tatter, & the wood to cut gashes in his skin. Dammit. So much for protecting mom & Grams. Wait. Mom! Alastor turned slightly despite the pain to see his father yank on his mothers hair once again, & punch her in the face leaving a bloody, swollen, bruise right under her eye. "NO. Stop! Get off of her you bastard! I'll-" Before he could even finish his sentence, his father dropped his mother like an old rag doll, & punched him in the stomach. He tried to struggle & fight, but he couldn't seem to move his limbs anymore. Dammit! He just moved, why couldn't he fight back? This was so unfair! He repeatedly felt the splinters in his body dig deeper in his flesh as he tried to move, & got hit with blow after blow.

Dammit Alastor, get up!

But he just couldn't. All he could do was black out as he slowly started to bleed out. Fuck.

...

Alastor slowly woke up on the couch covered in bandages. Ugh. Why did his whole body hurt? What the hell happened?

"Hey Deer. How do you feel? Any better?"

Alastor turned his head slightly to see his mother giving him a very small, & very sad smile. "Hmm. Mother? My whole body hurts... What-" Wait. His mom has a bandage on her cheek. The hell? Why- Then he remembered. "Oh. Oh... Mother I... I'm so sorry. I tried. Really I did."

"I know. Its gonna be okay. Just rest. Gram Gram is making some stew, & your- Richard is out. So stay here &-"

"No. He shouldn't just get to leave like that. That.. That bastard! That son of a bitch! He outta get hit by a car out there!" Alastor was livid. Furious. Sick & tired of this. His fath- Richard should not be able to just DO that. Where the fuck even was he? He has hurt Alastor & his family far too much, to just be able to walk about among society, like nothing even happened. He shouldn't be allowed to hurt them, & still call himself a man. Let alone a father. He shouldn't-

"Al. Deer. My poor sweet little doe. I know. And i'm sorry. But we can not wish ill on others. No matter how sickly they are."

"But **why!?** He hurt us! I could barely remember what happened at first!"

"Alastor-"

"NO. Its not fair! We did nothing wrong! But we got punished! What happened to him? Nothing! He just does whatever he wants, & the world lets him! Its just not **fair!** "

Alastor stood up & ran upstairs to his room. Forget the damn bandages & pain from running. He needed space. He needed to think. Just take some time to let it all out. He slammed the door to his room, & flopped on his bed at full force. Not fair. Not fair, not fair, not fair.

"Stupid... Wicked... Sickly... Evil... Monster... Demon... Bastard... Whores son..."

Tears streamed down Alastors cheeks in waves, as he clinged to his pillow for comfort. He just wanted peace. To feel safe in his own home. How could his own father do that? Why is it he could do such dreaded things to people he was supposed to love, & just get away with it/ If people like him didn't exist... If they were all to just drop dead, & their corpses disappeared into the night... Things like this wouldn't happen. The world would be better. So much better. Not just for Alastor. For everyone.

...

Alastor heard a soft knock at his bedroom door. "Al? Sweetie? My favorite grandson?" Al clung to his pillow as he stood up, & opened the door a crack. He felt so ashamed. Here he was. A grown man crying alone in his room, like a child. _"Pathetic..."_ He thought. _"I'm so pathetic..."_ He looked down at his grandmother trying not to give away that he had been crying. She looked up at him with such worry, & sorrow in her eyes, that Al felt himself bite back a cringe of embarrassment. She must think hes absolutely pitiful...

"Hey. Let Grams show ya something. I think it'll help."

**Author's Note:**

> Its almost 3 am as i'm finishing this, dear god-


End file.
